warrior_cats_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ekliss
Hi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Leo Leopardenschweif (Diskussion) 23. Apr. 2012, 16:34 To do Für bessere Zusammenarbeitgebe ich dir, Ekliss, die Erlaubnis in meinem Profil eine To-do-Liste zu erstellen um mir Änderungen, die ich vornehmen soll, besser mitteilen zu können. lg. Schnurr Buntschweif 05:31, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Seiten Euch selbst und die Katzen die ihr auch spielt, aber ausgedacht sind auf jeden Fall. Als gutes Vorbild für andere User wär's vielleicht gut wenn ihr auch zeigt, wie man's machen soll. Nicht das das so klingt, als würde ich euch was vorschreiben wollen, aber wenn man den anderen Usern Regeln sagt, sollte man da auch ein gutes Vorbild sein. Buntschweif 12:01, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Tiegerschweif Gehört Tiegerschweif icht mit normalem i? ich weiß du hast das nicht gemacht, aber vielleicht könntest du das klären. Lg. Schnurr Buntschweif 12:01, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) nope der FeuerClan ist eigentlich KEIN RPG Clan genau so,wie der KlauenClan.Aber da die beiden Clans im Lebensraum vom NebelClan sind gehören sie sogesehen dazu^^Ich hoffe,das dass deine Frage beantworten konnteLeyley Heiler Du wolltest, dass keiner Katzen löschen darf. Wer hat dann Bienenflügel, Mondpfote und Nebelpfote entfernt? Buntschweif 17:15, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wir haben uns aber eigentlich darauf geeinigt, dass es 2 Heiler gibt (NebelClan ABschnitt besonderes), und es war ausgemacht, dass es entfernt wird, wenn man dafür andere Katzen löscht. Und 3. war Biene vor dir Heilerin. Ihr seid beide meine Freundinnen und wir haben einen soooo großen Clan und gleich 5 andere Clans, die uns angreifen können: BITTE macht das doch gemeinsam! Außerdem ist es dann nicht so schlimm, wenn eine Heilerin aus dem Lager geht oder eine krank ist. Bitte sei mir nicht böse! SchnurrBuntschweif 17:57, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Kommst du in den Chat? Profil Ich hoffe, dass meine Änderungen auf deinem Profil für dich OK sind! Buntschweif 12:44, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dari2000 16:58, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC)ich wolte fragen ob ich dem Nebel-Clan beitrten kannDari2000 16:58, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Frage Wäre es nicht geschickter die Kategorien nicht alle an das Geschlecht anzupassen? (also auch Kriegerinnen in die Kategorie Krieger) Adlerkralle99. 13:45, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Cousinen Ich hoff es ist OK für dich, dass Bienenflügel, Eispfote und ich jetzt die Cousinnen von dir sind Buntschweif 14:02, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Ich denke wir sollten die Zukunft der Katzen noch nicht schreiben! Also, z.b. das Aschenstern von Lchtstern getötet wird, da es ja noch nicht vorgekommen ist. Buntschweif 14:05, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Wer hat nochmal den Traum mit Blütenschauer gehabt? Du? Oder Bienenflügel? Territorium Sieh dir mal NebelClan an! Ich hab die Karte fertig und mach mich dann gleich an die anderen. Buntschweif 07:33, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wiki Sieh dir mal das an: de.katzenverwandte.wikia.com! Buntschweif 07:33, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Vielleicht kannst du ja auch dort kurz in den Chat kommen Sorry. dass ich plötzlich weg war und so lange nicht geantwortet hab, aber ich musste die zweite Kontactlinse reintun! Buntschweif 08:24, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Treffen wir uns wieder irgendwo? Bildchen für Ekliss thumb|400px|TA DAAAAAAAAAAA!Hier,für dich: Leyley Dunstpfote Spielst du auch Dunstpfote Ekliss?? LGMondpfote 16:45, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) komisch... :/ was komisch ist:ich konnte NICHT mehr in den Chat rein!Jezt zum Glück kann ichs wieder.Aber Diashows usw. kann ich nicht machen,ich hoffe,dass die macher von Wikija auf einem Blog antworten.Das dumme ist nur:Die Seite ist auf Englisch...Tja,dass nennt man dann wohl:dumm gelaufen Leyley Katzen Ja, du kannst sie erstellen. Und eine Frage, muss aber nicht sein! Also nicht böse werden, ist nur ein Vorschlage! Schnurrhaar ist auch ein guter Einzelläufername...man könnte dann auch so spielen, dass seine Kinder im Clan von manchen beleidigt werden und solche Dinge. Natürlich hilft ihnen dann wer! Buntschweif 17:10, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Schnurr! Himmelpfote Hallo Ekliss, Es tut mir Leid, aber Ich muss dich bitten, Himmelpfotes Bild zu überarbeiten. Sei nicht böse, Ich halte es nur für eine gute Idee, wenn wir keine Namen im Bild haben. Und, Ich weiß nicht ob es so sein soll, mir ist aufgefallen das sie eine weiße Nase hat. Außerdem sollten die Bilder vom Kitten Creator ''beim Einfügen die größe 300 haben (kein Original). Hierzu kannst Du in Paint die Größe ändern auf 140. Leopardenschweif 11:37, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Shadows and Blood Hi,ich habe ne bitte:weil ich so schlecht Geschichten schreiben kann wollte ich fragen,ob du nicht den Anfang machen könntest.Da wo Leah spricht schreibst du dann einfach:''Ley fügt hier Text ein oder so.Hier der Link:HierLey BRVR lol,sorry das es wegen mir ist^^Sieht aber echt cool aus![[Benutzer:Leyley55| Ley]] Hi Ekliss, das du ihn ausgedacht hast wusste ich nicht Sorry, aber ich hatte seine Seite erstellt, deswegen. Aber inzwischen ist mir das egal ob er eine heimliche gefährtin hat, oder nicht. Verzeihst du mir noch mal? Biene 05:47, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke! *knuddle* (hattest ja recht dazu mich anzuschnauzen) Biene 13:33, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hier ist dein Riolu:thumb Ich weiss,das es etwas dumm aus,aber besser ging´s halt net^^ --Leyley55 04:56, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Re:Bild Awwww ist das schön geworden!*Ekliss umarm* Danke!*Keks geb*--Ley crazy as shit 13:42, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Rotstern Soll ich Rotstern löschen? Buntschweif 17:56, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Komm doch mal wieder dahin: http://de.katzenverwandte.wikia.com Buntschweif 18:34, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Frage Kann ich meinen Schüler Haselpfote wieder in die Seite NebelClan einfügen. Der steht da iwie net mehr ;) Adlerkralle99. 12:37, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass man im NachtClan nur 2 Charas haben darf. Ich habe aber schon 3 und sie sind mir alle sehr wichtig! Was soll ich tun? Buntschweif 17:09, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi hier sind Ley und Jacky. Wir wollten nur sagen das wir etwas später in den Chat kommen, damit du ndich nicht wunderst.Ley crazy as shit und Jacky. Siggi Ich kann für dich und die anderen Adins/Leute die im WaCa Wiki ne Siggi haben eine machen .Deine hab ich morgen dertig :3 GLG Smaradauge 17:58, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) So gut wie ... bin fast fertig xD Smaradauge 17:11, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC)